Cuando te vi caer
by Guntherlina
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que no solo ella caería frente a mí?


**ACLARACIÓN: Este one-shot contiene spoiler del capítulo 20. Lean bajo su responsabilidad…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Cuando te vi caer.**_

La pelea era dura y agitada, los enemigos eran fuertes al igual que nosotros, peleábamos para defendernos, para defender aquello que nos daba fuerza y esperanza, la esperanza de que Eldarya estuviera restaurada, de que mi mundo se reestructurara. A pesar de mis roces con Leiftan, en aquellos momentos, ambos luchábamos codo a codo contra el enemigo. Enfrascado en tratar de atacar al líder de la horda que había llegado al templo, mi mirada se detuvo en Erika. Cuando mi ojo gris se enfocó en mi faelienne, inmediatamente me alarmé al verla dentro de un campo de fuerza junto a Naityli, tanto así que, sin pensarlo, dejé solo a mi compañero para correr hacia ellas.

-¡Erika! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras golpeaba aquella pared casi invisible que no me dejaba unirme a ella. -¡Erika! –volví a gritar cuando vi que ella estaba perdiendo. Comencé a desesperarme, comencé a agitarme, por mí cabeza pasó la última conversación que ambos mantuvimos, conversación en la que yo le celé y en la que yo la dejé prácticamente hablando sola.

Golpeé más duro cuando vi que Erika soltó la espada que blandía con fiereza. Golpeé mucho más fuerte cuando vi frente a mí como Naityli apuñaló a mi chica.

Cuando la vi caer, mi mundo cayó junto a ella. Caí de rodillas frente al campo de fuerzas, al igual que las piernas de ella las mías no respondían. Fue hasta que entró Leiftan al juego, para quebrar el muro y matar a la bruja, para que yo por fin me levantara con el propósito de correr hasta ella, el olor de su sangre impregnaba mi nariz, mas sin embargo, hice a un lado mis instintos solo para estar a su lado y tomarla entre mis brazos. Si ella moría, quería al menos sentir su vida por última vez.

 _-Dime que estará todo bien._

La escuché susurrar. Por su mejilla corrió una lagrima.

-Lo estará –le respondí mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, como queriendo darle el calor que ella ya no tenía.

Mientras la tenía en mis brazos comencé a enfocarme en los latidos de su corazón, aquel sonido imperceptible para los demás era la única melodía bella que podía escuchar en aquel momento.

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de días anteriores, cuando ambos nos estábamos besando encima de la cama…cuando ella me pidió que la mordiera. Tonto de mí haber parado aquel ataque de besos que le daba.

Imbécil de mí haberme alejado de ella al otro día, haberla ignorado cuando mi interior pedía a gritos tenerla cerca. Por culpa de la necesidad de estar con ella, la fui a buscar para que me ayudara a remodelar el jardín del templo. La tomé de la mano para sentir esa unión entre nosotros que, yo al menos, tanto necesitaba. La vi aceptar con gusto mi propuesta, la sentí aferrarse a mis dedos hasta que nos separamos para mover algunas piedras que había en el camino. La sentí caminar hacia mí para dejarme un tierno beso, beso que yo rechacé con la excusa de que teníamos trabajo que cumplir… no me di cuenta de que, no me costaba nada haberme tomado unos segundos para abrazar su cálido cuerpo y dejarle un beso, aunque fuera en su frente, de todas maneras hubiera sido un beso, con ese simple acto le hubiera demostrado que a pesar del trabajo yo estaba con ella.

La vi cansada, le dije que se fuera, que podía descansar. La escuché pedirme que pasáramos tiempo juntos y yo solo le respondí que debía hacer cosas, ignorando que ella solo quería acompañarme. Incomodo me sobé el cuello, evitando a toda costa su mirada violeta que lograba transmitir cariño y decepción a la vez. Como un cobarde la vi alejarse, como un cobarde corrí hasta ella para disculparme.

Nos volvimos a ver en el comedor. A pesar de todo lo vivido en la tarde, ella tomó la iniciativa de sentarse a mi lado para comer. Sutilmente pude notar como a veces trataba de apegarse a mí, tratando hasta incluso de juntar su mano a la mía, sin importar, si frente a nosotros estaban los demás mirando. Inquieto miraba a mi hermana, quien, al darse cuenta de tal cercanía, fijaba en mí una mirada cargada de reproche… y yo… como las veces anteriores… me volví a alejar de Erika.

La observé con celos cuando la invitaron a bailar, me observó con celos cuando yo me acerqué a la Fenghuang que había danzado para nosotros esa noche, y más celos me recorrieron cuando vi que ella aceptó la mano del joven para unirse por fin al baile. No lo soporté y me alejé del lugar, inquieto y molesto me senté cerca de un altar. Erika llegó pocos minutos después para hablar conmigo. Le reproche cuanta cosa se me vino a la mente, incluso le regañe la nueva aventura que había comenzado con el chico con el que había bailado… que ridículo de mí ¿aventura de qué? si solo había sido un baile. No quería escupirle más veneno por lo que me alejé de ella dejándola con más dudas.

Esa misma noche nos atacaron, esa misma noche la tenía inerte entre mis brazos, sintiendo su dificultosa respiración, que cada vez más se escapaba de sus pulmones.

Erika logró recuperarse y el ejército logró ser repelido gracias a la flauta que poseía Huang Hua. Mi hermosa faelienne fue llevada hasta su habitación, en donde le hicieron algunas transfusiones de sangre por parte de Leiftan. Yo me sentía feliz, feliz porque la vería nuevamente de pie.

Pasaron algunos días después del ataque, y sin importar lo que dijeran al respecto la visité con frecuencia, para susurrarle que todo estaba bien, para tomarle de las manos y para besarla mientras dormía, todo para sentir que ella se había alejado de ese mundo etéreo e inmortal para incorporarse nuevamente al nuestro.

Cuando la vi en el funeral mi corazón latió con fuerza. Cuando la vi con una lagrima en sus ojos sentí que debía unirme a ella. Me disculpé con aquellos que me rodeaban para seguirla hasta su habitación. Quería reconfortarla, quería reparar aquellas actitudes mías que le dolieron días atrás…

 _Quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos haciendo el amor._

 _Quien iba a pensar… que Erika también me vería caer ante ella._


End file.
